La Promesse de Yule
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: C'est un chapitre de Noël yule, lié à l'histoire d'Aragiliath fille d'Arathorn. Un sorte de flash back sur ce yule qui changea son destin...


  
La neige enveloppait la terre de son manteau soyeux et froid. les chevaux y laissaient leurs empreintes. Un grand silence enveloppait le monde endormit dans le froid de l'hiver. Une compagnie d'elfes à chevaux sortaient du refuge de Imladris. Malgré leurs doux et délicats vêtements de fêtes, ces elfes étaient armés jusqu'aux dents. Tout devant chevauchait Elrond d'Imladris, c'était bien rare de le voir sortir de sa cité dans ces temps aussi sombres. derrières lui venaient ses deux fils, ils étaient, aux yeux d'étrangers, semblables. Mais ceux qui les connaissait bien, savait les différencier.  
  
Brisant le silence Elrohir demanda:  
  
- Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi nous allons à la Lothlorien... Ça sera bien la première fois que Yule sera pauvrement fêté à Imladris... C'est même devenu légendaire les décorations chaleureuse et l'odeur des sapins... Bien des gens viendront...  
  
  
Elrond ne répondit pas. Elladan comme à son habitude guettait les alentours, admirant la nature endormie. Ce fut enfin quand ils furent arrivé aux abords de la forêt de La Dame, que Elrond répondit à son fils. Alors que leurs compagnons les avaient devancé, le seigneur des elfes déclara:  
  
- C'est pour une raison précise que nous passerons Yule dans la Lorien... La dame Galadriel, votre grand mère maternelle nous a convoqué...  
  
  
Ils furent accueilli chaudement, les elfes sylvains, blond et vêtus de blanc, paraissait irréels et détaché du temps. Ils avaient encore moins de contact avec les hommes que les elfes d'Imladris. Les dames, habillée de longue robes travaillées de perles et de mithril tenaient des fioles de lumière et tous chantaient en honneur des seigneurs d'Imladris. Puis ils s'écartèrent pour laisser la place à Galadriel, dame de lumière. Elle était vêtue très simplement mais sa robe évasée la rendait aussi lumineuse que son regard. Les deux frères inclinèrent la tête, elle ressemblait tellement à leur mère.   
  
Elle leur tendit un verre d'argent et de cristal avec une breuvage doux et incolore. Ils y trempèrent, un par un leurs lèvres. Puis ils la suivirent dans les dédale de la cité de Caras Caladhorn. Dans la salle du trône aérienne et délicate, qui se trouvait dans une hauteur vertigineuse. Celeborn les attendait, et à ses côtés, les trois seigneurs d'Imladris furent étonné de voir une mortelle. Brunie par le soleil, amaigri par la labeur et aussi svelte qu'auparavant, se tenait la jeune Estel. Elle avait changé. Peut être à cause de ses vêtements fluide et de nuance pailletée, elle avait l'air tellement plus féminine et royal. Elle s'inclina face à son père et ses frères, après tout, face à elle se tenait la famille royal d'Imladris. Mais Elrond la serra rapidement dans ses bras et déclara:  
  
- Je suis content de te revoir ma chère enfant. Ces années t'on été bénéfiques... Je le vois à ton regard et ta prestance...  
  
Puis elle se tourna vers ses frères, Erlohir l'enlaça fraternellement en la taquinant:  
  
- Il te faut encore prouver que tu as vraiment acquis les qualité d'une vrai rôdeuse!  
  
Elladan resta figé sur place, le regard plongé dans celui d'Estel. Il ne pouvait pas parler, il prit simplement la main d'Estel dans la sienne et lui sourit.   
Elrond parlait avec sa belle mère, n'avait pas remarqué ou plutôt ne laissait rien paraître. Mais Elrohir fixait son frère avec inquiétude.   
  
Au bras d'Elladan, Estel racontait aux jumeaux quelques uns de ses périples. La dame les conduisit dans une grande clairière où brûlait un feu de joie. La place était décoré d'or et de mithril et partout des guirlande s'entrelaçaient sur les arbres. On allait manger dehors. Des bougies rouge brûlaient partout et quelques elfes chantaient ou plutôt imploraient le soleil. C'était la plus longue nuit de l'année. On distribuaient des verres de cidre et des biscuits au gingembre et à la cannelle en attendant le grand repas. Tout était parfait.   
  
A part Estel, il n'y avait que des elfes et ils ne sentaient pas le froid. Elle se frottait discrètement les mains pour les réchauffer tout en écoutant Elrond lui parler. Elladan qui s'était éclipsé réapparut, il avait dans ses mains une lourde cape doublée de velours couleur rubis. Elrond observa avec étonnement son fils qui accrochait la cape au cou de la rôdeuse. Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui et lui murmura un remerciement. De nouveau leur regards se croisèrent et ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants. Silencieusement le seigneur d'Imladris s'éloigna, il n'avait jamais pensé à cette possible union...   
  
La nuit s'obscurcissait, le feu qui brûlait au centre de la clairière était sans cesse alimenté et les elfes continuaient à chanter. Elrond, comme frappé par la foudre, marchait sans regarder les gens autour de lui. Il voyait avec imminence le futur qu'il pourrait y avoir et son coeur se serrait. Son fils par amour sera éternellement séparé des siens... Pour une mortelle, qui, bien qu'elle fut la plus noble d'entre eux, était destiné au trépas. Mais son fils avait longuement parcouru la terre du milieu et savait ce qu'il devait faire.   
  
Malgré tout cela, Elrond ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce futur incertain... Comment les hommes accepteront ils une femme comme reine, une femme qui se mariera à un elfe?  
  
En ce soir de Yule les elfes allaient veiller jusqu'à la fin des ténèbres, quand le soleil reviendra se lever... Ils chantaient pour demander une terre fertile et un printemps coloré.  
  
Elrohir marchait seul, il était entouré d'elfes sylvain aux longs cheveux blonds. Ils étaient différents de ceux d'Imladris, ils étaient nettement plus détachés des hommes... Il croisa enfin un visage connu, sa soeur. Depuis des longues années elle vivait avec la famille de leur mère. Elle perçut l'inquiétude de son frère:  
  
- Elrohir...? Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu... Comment te portes tu? Où est Elladan?  
  
  
Elrohir posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa soeur, ensemble ils se tournèrent pour voir passer Estel au bras d'Elladan. Avec sa cape pourpre et l'accoutrement des elfes sylvain elle était le pâle reflet de la glorieuse reine qu'elle deviendra. Arwen plongea son regard dans celui d'Elrohir et il lui transmis toute sa peine... Elle savait que ses frères avaient jamais été séparé et que la venue d'Estel dans le coeur d'Elladan était un grand test.  
  
  
Inconscients de l'attention qui était portée sur eux, Elladan et Estel riaient ensemble. Elle lui racontait les surnoms qu'on lui avait donnés.  
  
- Je ne trouve pas gracieux comme nom grands pas pour une demoiselle comme toi...  
  
- Mais Elladan je ne suis pas une demoiselle.... Je suis une rôdeuse.  
  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent, il lui fit face. Rien d'autres n'existait:  
  
- une rôdeuse? Mais encore la demoiselle de mon coeur...  
  
Éblouie par ce regard trop profond et trop sage, Estel baissa les yeux et se détourna. Ils continuèrent leur promenade mais sans parler à présent.   
  
Cela faisait des heures qu'ils avançaient dans le noir, croisant des elfes chantant ou des autres qui leur tendaient des verres de cidre. On brûlait de l'encens et l'odeur du romarin et du pin embaumait l'air. Les fleurs de la Lorien scintillaient dans l'herbe et tout était si paisible. Estel avait tellement errer et à présent tout semblait tellement serein. Elle sentait, avec l'atmosphère de fête, monter en elle un chaud élan d'amour. Elle voulait éternellement marcher aux côtés d'Elladan.  
  
La coutume était chez les elfes, de rester à chanter, boire et gracieusement danser jusqu'à ce que se lève le soleil. Il fallait gagner face à l'obscurité, avec ses guirlandes, sa lumière et ses chants... Ne jamais laisser l'obscurité gagner...  
  
  
Les heures qu'ils errèrent ensemble, s'écoulaient si lentement... Comme si tout un éternité s'écoulait. De minutes en minutes leur âmes se mêlaient et leur coeurs se liaient. Après tout, c'est à ses côtés qu'Estel avait grandit. Ils se connaissaient très bien, ils avaient battus ensemble et avaient rêvé ensemble... Et à présent ensemble, ils attendaient l'arrivée du soleil qui triomphera sur l'ombre. Les chants devenaient plus frénétique et Elladan murmura:  
  
- Le soleil va bientôt se montrer... Viens...  
  
Pieds nus ils gravirent Cerin Amroth, la colline au centre de la Lorien. Ils frôlaient les élanors et les niphrendils. Ensemble ils regardèrent l'Ombre à l'est et le Crépuscule à l'ouest. Puis le visage tournée vers l'Est qui était embrasé par le soleil levant, ils se promirent de s'aimer toujours. Leur visage illuminé par le jeune soleil ils souriaient.  
  
Prenant la main d'Estel, Elladan murmura:  
  
- Noire est l'Ombre et pourtant mon coeur se réjouit; car toi Estel, tu seras parmi les grands dont la vaillance la détruira.  
  
  
Mais Aragiliath baissa les yeux et murmura:  
  
-Hélas! Je ne puis le prévoir, et comment cela peut arriver m'est caché. Mais avec ton espoir, j'espérerai. Et l'Ombre, je la rejettes entièrement. Mais le crépuscule, sire, n'est non plus pour moi; car je suis mortel, et si tu veux t'attacher à moi, Soleil du Crépuscule, tu devras aussi y renoncer.  
  
Les yeux mi fermé, il se tint immobile, tel un arbre blanc, tourné vers l'Ouest, il répondit :  
  
- Je m'attacherai à toi dúnedan, et je me détournerai du Crépuscule. C'est pourtant là que se trouve la terre de mon peuple et la demeure séculaire de toute ma race. Et je n'ai aucun droit d'y entraîner la reine des hommes, tandis que moi... Cela change pas grand chose que je sois à Valinor ou ici, sauf que ma place est avec toi. Et si tu dois rester ici pour régner sur les hommes, et bien, je te soutiendrai toujours...  
  
Alors que loin d'eux on riait de voir le soleil après la longue obscurité, ils échangèrent leur premier baiser... Leur lèvres se rencontrèrent et enlacés ils firent leur choix. Bien que de leurs yeux s'écoulaient d'amères larmes, leur bonheur éclatait et éclairait toute la Lorien, à l'image du soleil levant.  
  
Ils descendirent et rejoignirent les autres. On distribuait du vin chaud aux épices et des fruits confits. Tous étaient heureux, le printemps reviendra un jour... L'ombre ne gagnera pas éternellement... Viendra un jour la lumière. Tout le monde souriait et chantait, ainsi le visage illuminés des deux fiancés ne paraissaient pas étranger à ce lieu. La dame qui tendait les verres de vin, tint longuement dans son regard chacun des deux fiancés. Elle le voyait, et elle savait que c'était pour le meilleur de la terre du milieu.   
  


Leur choix était fait...  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
